Unexpected
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: A tragic event is about to change their lives for ever - McSwarek
1. Chapter 1

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**UNEXPECTED**_

_I'm trying something new. This is only a prologue, tell me if I should continue with this one. Like always your constructive criticism is most welcome! Post _Take Down_._

-o-

**Prologue**

It had been a good day. No sexual abuse, no battery, no B&E, nothing except for the occasional speeding tickets and a minor brawl between drunk junkies looking for trouble. Their shift was over before they knew it. Sam Swarek had managed to go through his late paperwork with efficiency and now he was in the bullpen waiting for Andy McNally. It always took her like forever to change, but he was in no hurry. Ever since their impromptu undercover operation, they have been partnered again more often than not. All the awkward between them had finally faded. Every morning ever since, he had looked forward to spending another day with her. He knew that he was a fool to pursue any kind of agenda with his former rookie but he had come to terms with it. He was helplessly in love with McNally. She was hopelessly involved with Callaghan. That was just the way things were. No need to delve into that.

The more time he spent with her, the more he was smitten, but it felt good nonetheless. As long as it lasts, he thought, checking his watch for the umpteenth time. Today it seemed to take her more than her usual half hour to get back in her civvies. He had watched Peck and Diaz scurrying down the hall, engulfed in their private bubble. Dov had babbled away with Oliver Shaw, probably heading for the Penny. Traci had left the locker room on her own, since Noelle was on duty leave for a week, hauling her oversized colourful bag and she seemed to be in a hurry. He was alone in the bullpen. And he was getting impatient.

Maybe she left before when he was still in the locker room… He came closer to the Detective's room and peaked inside. Jerry was talking on the phone, Callaghan was standing still before a board of photographs, McLoughlin sipping on his coffee, eyes locked on the files fanned out on his desk. He took a step back and hid behind the stairs when he saw Frank Best getting ready to leave his office and retreated swiftly to the women's locker room.

What in earth could take her so long? He knocked and entered without waiting for an answer. The room was empty. Her locker was the only one still open. He walked in, and heard water running in the showers. "McNally, shall I come in and rub your back to speed things up?" he said, standing in the doorway. His only answer was the water dripping on the tiles. "McNally? You in there? Andy?"

He sighed, pondering what to do. Pricking up his ears, he stepped in and took a look inside. She was in the last but one stall. The water was flowing steadily from the shower-head but he detected no movement. "Andy, you okay? Andy?" He was rewarded by a faint moan. "Andy, I'm coming in!" He rushed to her. She was seated in the corner, her back against the tiles with her hands clenching her knees, bathing in a pool of blood. His eyes literally bulged out. He shut the tap and crouched by her side. Swapping the bath robe from its hook, he enveloped her and hugged her fiercely. She collapsed against him like a ragdoll. "Are you hurt?" he whispered, dialing 911, his eyes never leaving her. She shivered and shook her head. "No," she managed to say. "Oh, Sam, I lost my baby," she stuttered. "I lost my baby," she burst into incontrollable tears and grasped his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**UNEXPECTED**_

_Jeez, I was overwhelmed by your response to the prologue. __I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. This 1st chapter takes place a few weeks before. I do hope that you're familiar with pregnancy early symptoms...  
_

-o-

**P****art 1**

_A couple of weeks before_

**December, 11**

"You could have taken a day off," he said, glancing in her direction. She nodded quietly.

"I know, but I'd rather work today than stay home and relive yesterday's op. And I had to write my report anyway," she shrugged. "Sam, are we all right?" She turned on her seat to face him and leaned on the window. "I mean, it was tough yesterday. And I get it, you think that I'm ready, but I kind of keep thinking that I'm not."

He took a deep breath. What was that coming from? She had managed to run away at gunpoint, saving his sorry ass in the process and still she was questioning her abilities? "You're as ready as you'll ever be, McNally, trust me. You did great. I know that you really believe what is it you're saying right now. Like I said, there's nobody I'd rather ride the street with, nobody. I meant it yesterday, and I mean it today. Who are you to doubt my judgment?" He added in a lighter tone.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Hell, you are a great cop Andy, you must know that already. Is it your boyfriend again? What did he say to make you miserable?"

She didn't protest. "Nothing. It's just that… I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I just knew I had to do something… to save you," she added sheepishly. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Damn right, you weren't! Nobody attempts to outrun a gun McNally. But I guess that you followed your guts and it worked out pretty well." He chuckled. "That Ricky guy just couldn't win. He knew it. You found a way to get to him. No need to delve into that."

"I guess..." she hesitated for a split second. "Luke agrees with you. He didn't say anything about me being foolish or whatnot. He seemed happy that you were safe."

"Was he?" That was somewhat a rhetorical question and she kept her mouth shut, watching him retreat into cop mode.

It was pretty clear that he didn't want to talk about Luke, or to hear anything about him. She sighed. If there was something she was unsure of, that was not her ability at being a cop but her continuing streak at meeting the wrong guys. Why if she was wrong again? Her relationship with Luke was evolving nicely to the next level, whatever that level was. Maybe she wasn't ready for the unknown. But wasn't it what life was all about? She bit her lip, staring at Sam's profile, lost in her thoughts. With Sam, it was different, it was easy, she never had to fake anything. Scratch that. She had to fake that she was attracted to him like a magnet, but she managed to pull it off, most of the time, that is. What she had with Luke was good, and she was willing to give it a try even if moving in with him scared the shit of out her. She sighed, fidgeting with her jacket zipper.

"What now?" he muttered.

"Nothing. I've been feeling so emotional lately, it doesn't make things any easier," she smiled.

"Emotional?" He looked puzzled and glanced quickly. His brows furrowed. He chewed on his gum, and finally turned to her. "Emotional how?"

"I don't know. It's like I'm not myself. Everything seems to blow out of proportion all the time. I'm happy and the next second I'm so depressed that I could crawl into a hole and sleep the whole day. I don't know."

"Probably catch a bug or something. After our little stunt with Angel, I would say it's normal to overreact. You're probably compensating. Sounds normal to me." He shrugged. "Not to mention the way you tormented yourself about your evaluation." She shot him a surprised glance. "Yeah, I know about that, and the badge, and everything. Don't you forget that I'm… I was," he corrected, "your training officer. And Frank is a good friend. We talk. That's what we do. I had to know where you stood since you were not ready to open up to me."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. No hard feelings, McNally, I'm just saying. Just so you know, if there's a problem, don't be afraid to come to me. Always."

She nodded. She wasn't afraid of him. She was terrified that he could found her out. He was her center and at the same time he was totally off limits. He was his best friend, on par with Traci. There were things they'd shared that she'd never share with Luke. But that was normal. They were partners. They had such a close bond that it was difficult to go back to real life at the end of the day. And as much as she thought that she had made the right choice, something inside her head made her longing for what she had passed up. "Thank you."

He nodded and his mouth twitched. "We were ridiculously believable yesterday, don't you think?" he teased her.

"Yes, I guess. Angel totally bought it."

"Sure he did. You were fantastic McNally. I almost believed everything you said," he cheered, looking in the rearview mirror. "Come on, what are you doing?" he exclaimed, downshifting and stepping on the brake at the same time. He gave the wheel a sharp turn and the patrol car swerved off its lane. "Light it up," he spat, speeding up again.

A black sedan passed them and he tailed it. The driver didn't seem to acknowledge the police car following him all lights blazing. He continued to step on the gas, changing lanes at full speed, his car dangerously veering off in the traffic. He barely slowed down at the first intersection and ignored the red light.

"Hang on McNally. We got to stop him."

She checked her belt and sat back in her seat. After a mile and a half, the car took a sharp turn on University Avenue. "He's going to Mount Sinai," she said, her voice urgent.

"You think?" The patrol car was now a few feet away from the sedan. The car slowed down drastically in front of them. But it was still too fast. The car suddenly jerked while the driver was trying to steady it. It took a large swerve on the parking lot before the ER and finally crashed onto a cement container. Red daisies flied off onto the ground and the car came to a halt when it collided with the entrance wall. The horn went on honking with a sharp unnerving sound. Sam stopped the car and rushed outside with Andy in his wake. The driver door was jammed. The driver had collapsed on the steering wheel. He was unconscious. "McNally, check the passenger," he shouted, breaking the passenger window. He got inside and checked the driver. "He's alive."

She rushed to the back and swung the door open. Her face went blank. "She's okay. But she's in labor."

Before they had time to really assess the situation, they were shoved away by an army of people in white and blue pouring from the ER. "I'll make the call to have the sedan impounded. We'll just stay until the truck's here to tow that wreck away," Sam said. She averted his gaze and turned around to go back to the patrol car. "Are you okay McNally?"

She nodded, swallowing painfully. Her face was pale and distraught. "I'm good. Just a little dizzy. You might be right. I probably caught a bug or something," she shrugged. She leaned down on the hood of the car and took her head in her hands. "My head is like.. spinning, I don't know."

"Why don't you sit down," his voice was low and gentle. He guided her to the passenger seat and crouched in front of her. "You feeling better?"

"Maybe I should have my blood pressure checked," she trailed, looking down to him.

"Maybe, but not here, it's a zoo!" he smiled. "We'll find you another doctor McNally. Let me get you a blanket. And then I'll go check on our driver."

By the time the recovery truck was tolling the sedan away, Andy was fast asleep. Sam settled in, and started the car. Andy stirred in her sleep. He refrained from stroking her forehead. Picturing her with Callaghan was getting more difficult by the minute and he couldn't make that mental image go away. He knew that spending every day with her made it even worse for him. He was wrong to going down that road again and again but he couldn't help it.

Driving slowly, he pondered on the situation at hand. She probably had not had much sleep the night before. He knew he had not. He had tossed and turned for the best part of the night, trying to remember her exact words when Angel had confronted her. For some reason, they eluded him. He finally drowned into oblivion to be jolted awake by the alarm. He pulled over and retrieved his cell from his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**UNEXPECTED**_

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts etc. You're awesome!

-o-

**Part 2**

December 14.

Traci barged inside the Penny, spotted Jerry Barber at the bar chatting with Sam Swarek and averted her eyes instinctively. She had made up her mind, so to speak, no need to rub it in your face sister, she thought.

"Sorry I'm late Andy, but we had a busy afternoon," Traci said before sitting down across from her at their usual table. "You alone? Where's Dov?"

"I don't know. He was in overdrive when they came back. He finally had his big chase moment on Gardiner. He was over the moon," she said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, I know, we were stuck on the expressway for a solid two hours, it was a nightmare!"

"Really," Andy snapped, her shoulders squaring.

Traci frowned. "What's going on with you? I can assure you that two hours inside a patrol car at a standstill with Sam Swarek is not what I'd describe as a walk in the park."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just bored to death."

"Well, welcome to my life! Andy, you were on desk duty because Sam's only trying to have your back. He's not punishing you or anything, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Listen, he was really worried about you. And I am too now, I can see what he's been talking about. When was the last time that you had some sleep? You look awful!"

"Great. Thanks. I know. But actually, I've been sleeping like a baby last night, thank you very much, and practically all morning." She leaned over the table. "I fell asleep in the patrol car," she whispered, "and Sam didn't wake me up. He let me sleep until he shoved me behind that desk. With Best's blessing of course."

"Look at the bright side. At least, I had some fun today! Do you know that's the first time I was riding with Sam? You were right, he's… different," she chuckled. "Now I can see why you have a soft spot for him."

"No, I haven't!"

"Okay, let's not talk about that again. Or maybe we should. Maybe you should give Swarek a second thought. After all, you're about to take that big step with Mr Perfect. Maybe it's time to reconsider your options."

But that last part was lost on Andy. "You didn't tell Sam, did you?" she snapped, her voice urgent. Her head turned to the bar and back to her friend when she met Sam's eyes locked on her. "Please Traci don't tell him, he doesn't know yet, I'm… I'm kinda waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment? So there's a right moment, really?"

"Oh my god, you told him?" she frowned, tears welling in her eyes. "You talked about me already?"

Traci rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I didn't. I mean, we talked. Period. As much as he wanted to talk about you, he didn't. Andy, for Christ's sake, put him out of his misery already! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that the guy is nuts about you."

"No, he's not... what are you talking about!" she protested feebly.

"Yeah, tell yourself that!" Traci took a sip on her ginger ale and tilted her head in Sam's direction. "He can't take his eyes of you wherever you are. What does it say about him? He's doing the best he can to make you happy even if that means you being happy with Luke. But you know that," she shrugged. "Obviously, he must like you a lot." She sat her glass on the table and added, "and he's really worried about you Andy."

"Why would he be? I'm fine, totally fine!" she stuttered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I can see. Come on Andy, what's going on?" She placed her hand on hers and frowned. She'd never seen her friend so distressed before.

"I don't know," she shrugged, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "Crying is all I can do right lately. Even before we went undercover, I couldn't help crying all the time. That's a miracle I didn't start sobbing like a maniac in front of Angel."

"Anything else you forgot to tell me?"

Andy's gaze fanned the room absently above her friend's shoulder. Her head dropped to her chest and she took a deep breath. She shook her head. "You know it's weird, because we kissed when we were undercover, and it felt so real."

Traci practically jumped. "You kissed him? Shut the door! Why?"

"I don't know. It was reckless and impulsive. I don't know. We were that hot couple, right?"

"Right, but you were still cops posing as buyers."

"I don't know what to make of it," she said again. "But we did. I mean, technically, he did."

"And?"

She stared at her friend with glassy eyes. "And Trace, it was… great. Yep, never felt that with Luke," she said in a low husky voice.

"And yet you're moving in with him," Traci winced. "I don't understand."

She bit her lip, nodding. "I guess I'm an idiot." She waved her hands in the air. "Sam's been there for me all along and I'm moving in with Luke. I can't do that, can I?"

"Andy, calm down. You said you will, that doesn't mean you have to. You're still in control of your life."

"I'm not in control of anything," she muttered, "I've never been so afraid in my life. Oh Trace, can't you talk to Jerry? Maybe he could persuade Sam to take me back?"

"Take you back?" Now, Traci looked puzzled.

"On patrol."

"Oh… you got me for a split second here. Andy, I hate to break it to you, but with my current Dex situation, I really can't ask anything of Jerry right now."

"Oh my god Traci, I'm so sorry. I'm a selfish bitch, aren't I?" She began to sob again. She put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"Andy, are you okay?"

"That's enough!" They both stared up to Sam, who had silently appeared near their table. "Nash, what's going on?"

"I don't know sir."

"McNally, I'm taking you home." Her heart gave a lurch. "Nash," he nodded, before dragging Andy to the door. It was freezing outside and she shivered. "Put on your jacket, for crying out loud. Where's Callaghan?" he asked, not letting go of her arm. "Where is he?" She was scurrying by his side.

"I... I don't know. I didn't see him at the station. Stop it, you're hurting me!""

"Are you supposed to meet him later?"

"I don't know. He didn't call me today. I mean… he's probably busy or something."

"Or something," he snarled. "Okay, do you want me to take you back to his place? I'm not familiar with your MO." Turning his back on her, he opened the passenger door and went around the truck to open his. He slid inside, waiting for her to sit down. When she did, he simply glared.

"No," she managed to say, buckling up.

He pulled out without a word.

"Why did you reassign me to desk duty?" she spat. "I don't need the rest! I was perfectly fine this morning. I'm just tired."

His eyes didn't leave the road. "No you weren't fine. When you're not one hundred percent committed McNally, you're a liability."

"Oh, that what I am now! You know what, maybe I shouldn't have saved you yesterday!"

"Maybe."

She gasped for air. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I mean… it came out wrong," tears spilling again. She paused dramatically. "Sam, what's going on with me," she moaned, "it feels like I'm cast in a stupid series, you know, and the writers want to force me into an idiotic relationship with someone else only to keep us apart."

"Excuse me?" he turned his head sharply, squinting.

She recoiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean that either," she said in a low voice, thankful that it was dark enough to conceal her embarrassment. "I…"

"Shut up."

"Right." She stayed silent for a mere five seconds. "You think that I talk too much?" Silence. "I know what you're thinking."

"If you do, I'll advise you to stop talking right now McNally. Because not only you talk too much but the problem is that you actually don't say anything. What is it that you want from me?" He raised a hand. "Don't you answer that! Listen. I know I can protect you. But there's nothing I can do to protect you from yourself. You made it pretty clear that you were with Callaghan, and that's okay." He stopped the car. "This morning, you slept for three hours straight in the damn patrol car. Now you can't seem to stop crying like a baby every time you open your mouth. You're not okay, Andy. And you need to see a doctor. Now get out."

"Huh?"

"Get out."

"Why? Where are we?"

"We're here. Like it or not, consider that until we find out what's wrong with you, your under my undivided care."

"Oh… Okay," she said sheepishly. "But where's here? Oh… That's your place?" Her voice raised to a higher pitch and she turned to him. "You want me to stay at your place?"

"You may not like it, but right now, you need someone to hold your hand, Andy, or a shoulder to cry on, whichever suits you best. And the way I see it, Callaghan is awol. So you're going to get out of this truck, have some chicken soup and take a hot shower. I'll lend you're a shirt and I'll tuck you in. I'll take you to the doctor first thing tomorrow. We'll take the entire day off if we have too. Or a week, for Christ's sake! We're on leave until we figure what's wrong with you. Is there anything you don't understand?"

"No. I'm good." She opened the door and got out. She shot a glance at him. His face was undecipherable.


	4. Chapter 4

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**UNEXPECTED**_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts etc. You're awesome!_

-o-

**Part 3**

_December 12._

He jolted awake at 5:30 am sharp. _That's what twelve years on the force does to you_, he thought, trying to find his bearings. He stretched out and immediately got up. The last thing he wanted was to fall back asleep on that damn couch. He scratched his head, put the kettle on and went to the bathroom. Not that he was a tea person, but he had a full Darjeeling teapot before he began to infuse caffeine into his body.

He tried not to fantasize about Andy McNally lying in his bed in the next room. Silently, he went through his morning routine and finally took off for a jog to the park next door. On his way back, he bought a basket of fresh croissants, some milk, the newspaper and a red rose. Maybe he should have gone for pink or else, but red kind of seemed right, even if he wasn't entitled to do so. A single red rose in full bloom says "I love you still", he knew that, but it stood for simplicity, and he liked simple. But it also symbolized beauty, innocence and a pure heart, and it was the essence of McNally.

McNally… He closed his eyes for a brief moment. That was so wrong. She was with Callaghan. Callaghan. He ran back to his place, hoping that her dashing boyfriend had not awakened her yet. He had totally forgotten to check if her phone was muted the evening before. Against all odds, Andy was still sleeping. He opened the door to his bedroom carefully, praying he would not wake her up. He would hate that she'd think he was sneaking up on her. She was fast asleep. He retrieved the phone from her jeans pocket, left the room silently and checked the log. No call, no messages. Nothing. He muted the cell and sat it on the coffee table. What kind of a man wouldn't want to check on his girl when she was clearly in such a bad shape? Luke Callaghan was probably a good detective but he was a lousy boyfriend.

He resisted the temptation to wake her up. As much as he wanted to see her, he was his friend, not his father. If she needed the sleep, he'll let her. It was not even eight, plenty of time to go to the station and back, see a doctor and still have a long day ahead of them. Not that he was making plans. Actually, he was pretty much making it up as he went along. That was apparently part of his current problem.

Last night, when he saw her falling apart at the Penny, he couldn't help but step in. He knew that he had been a bit harsh back there, but Nash would understand. After all, she was her friend too. It was clear that he had only intended to help Andy, not to boss her around. Once they were at his place, everything went down smoothly. She was so tired that she could barely talk, and every time she attempted to, she ended up crying anyway. They made her bed together, and to his surprise, it felt easy and familiar.

But right now, he had to make some pre-emptive damage control. He never doubted for a minute that Shaw and Noelle had seen him leave with his former rookie the night before and he had to tell Best. He grabbed the keys of his truck and rushed to the station. He'd rather talk to the staff sergeant in person than try to make his point over the phone. He'd known Frank since the Academy, and of all people, he would understand what Andy was going through right now. He went directly to the locker room, changed into his uniform and strolled casually to the parade room, taking his usual spot beside Shaw.

"Hey, Sammy, so you left with your rookie yesterday," his friend mused, going straight to the point.

"Yeah, she's not doing so well lately," Sam said in a guarded voice. Fortunately, he knew how to defuse Shaw's questions. He couldn't tell the same with Noelle. She'd read him like an open book if she had the chance. "And she's not my rookie. Not any more." He made a show of scanning the room. "She's not here?" he asked, furrowing his brows for good measure.

Shaw didn't seem fooled. "Hmm, whatever it is that you're doing with McNally, Sammy, be careful," he quipped.

Sam simply shrugged and watched Best who was entering the room. He did his best to ignore Noelle's insistent stare and Shaw's smug smile. Though he was unable to tune in to anything Best was saying, parade was over in a flash. As soon as they were released, he went directly to Best's office, fidgeting dramatically with his phone. Plastering a concerned look on his face, he knocked and came in.

"Frank, did you hear of McNally this morning? She didn't show up for parade and she's not answering her phone," he said bluntly. "I think that I'll check on her before my shift," he said.

Best nodded. "Since her evaluation, she seems to have a hard time adjusting. I'm wondering if this op with the Landrys was such a good idea."

"You know that she did great." Best nodded again. "Maybe there's something else. I gave her a ride home yesterday." At least, he had covered all the bases. "She seemed really depressed but she didn't tell me anything."

"Maybe Tommy is giving her a hard time, that wouldn't be a first. Look Sam, I don't want to know what's going on with you and McNally, but keep it quiet, okay?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothing is going on, Frank, you know me." Best's mouth twitched. "As far as I'm concerned, she's my partner, I'm simply looking out for her."

Best squinted. "Okay. You know what, take the day off. It's a slow day anyway and you have enough vacation credits piled up to go away on a cruise for a year and a half."

"Are you offering to sponsor me?" Sam chuckled.

"Check on her and keep me apprised," Frank replied with a stern face.

"What about Nash?"

"What about her? Should you have paid attention during parade, you'd know that she's back on desk duty today."

"Yeah, right. Sorry man, I'm worried. It's not like McNally to disappear without explanation."

He was so busy avoiding Callaghan that he almost bumped into Jerry on his way back to the locker room. "Hey, Sammy, what's going on with McNally?"

Excellent. He had overdone himself last night. "Good morning to you too," Sam grumbled. So much for being discreet. They really seemed to be the talk of town lately.

"Don't deflect buddy. Callaghan was really pissed. He got wind of your little stunt with McNally yesterday."

"And? I took her home. She was depressed."

"Is that what she was?" Barber cocked his head. "Listen Sammy, I'm on your side. She just didn't show for parade, that's all I'm saying."

"And?"

"And, nothing, just be careful, Callaghan's got a temper."

"Yeah, I'm shaking in my boots right now. See you buddy," he spat.

"Sam, wait. I know her kind."

Sam turned around slowly. "Really? And what kind are you talking about exactly?"

"You know, the kind with daddy issues. I don't want to be overdramatic, but you know I'm right. She wouldn't want to harm you intentionally, but she'll come to you when she's drunk or depressed. She doesn't give a damn that you care. She'll use you, and you'll fall for her eventually, only to find her hooking up with some younger guy behind your back."

"Are you finished?"

"You know I'm right, man."

"Barber, watch your mouth," Sam growled.

"Jerry, what are you doing?" Traci piped in. Both men turned to her. Barber had the decency to look embarrassed but Sam shot daggers at her.

"Keep your boyfriend in check Nash."

"He's not my boyfriend. How's Andy?"

"For god's sake! Stop asking me that! How would I know?" With that, Sam briskly walked away.

"What's going on Jerry? You know that Andy is my friend."

"Maybe, you two shouldn't be friends," said the Detective averting his eyes.

"Really? Maybe, I shouldn't be friend with you either, then."


	5. Chapter 5

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**UNEXPECTED**_

_thanks for all the reviews etc... _

-o-

**Part 4**

December 12

All the way back to his place, he was left to ponder why his friend had chosen to confront him today of any day. Jerry Barber always knew that he had a soft spot for his partner. And if he knew, that meant that everybody at the 15 could see what was going on as well as he. The real question really was, was he just being an ass or a friend? Probably both. He parked a block away from his house. He needed the walk to clear his head. Usually, it didn't take him that long to calm down, all the more so when it involved Andy McNally, but when he reached his front door, he was still pissed. He couldn't deny that there was actually some truth in what Jerry had told him. McNally had him happily wrapped around her finger. She knew she could count on him no matter what, why or when. And he had made it pretty clear on the night of the blackout that he was not picky, or exclusive for that matter. He never let any woman step inside his boundaries the way he had let her. As a result, she was taking him for granted. In other words, Jerry was right, he deserved more and better. But, hey, he had no reign on this, he was in love, and it was better to have a small part of her than none. Is it, he scoffed. Andy's feelings clearly had never mirrored his own. All they had done over these last months was to talk about her relationship with Callaghan. Obviously, he'd caught her glaring at Monica or even Peck. Peck? Come on! That didn't mean she was jealous or anything since she was still with the detective. That meant he was projecting. She would probably never reciprocate his feelings, it was merely an admission of lust. He was used to that, women lusting after him. He had hoped for a moment there could have been something more.

If he had had high expectations for this day before he went to the station, they were down the drain for now. Still, he was hopeful that he could talk to her and discover what was really eating away at her. Maybe if he was lucky, maybe it could be the same thing that was wearing him down. Probably not. She was happy with Callaghan, after all, she had taken off with him without batting an eyelid after their UC op. He should have hugged her or something. _Right, and make a fool of yourself_. Jerry was definitely right, he had to end this, at least put it in a safe corner of his head, in a place where it couldn't hurt him any more. He was fixing coffee when his cell brought him back to reality. He answered without checking the caller ID.

"Swarek? Callaghan."

"Hi buddy," he managed to conceal the smug in his voice.

"You found Andy yet?"

"Nope. I went to her place, she wasn't there," he lied.

"I know, I was there this morning before my shift." Of course he would have, he thought. He probably had his own set of keys to her apartment. He was getting sloppy. He should have thought of that and prepared a better answer. "Her bed hadn't been slept in."

"Maybe she made her bed before leaving. I gave her a ride yesterday. I know she was there at some point." Lying to Callaghan was a bad idea, but what else could he do?

But the detective ignored it. "I checked with her father already,' Callaghan continued, "he's not seen her since last Monday." Even in such a private matter, Callaghan managed to keep it together. Was he trying to play him or was he actually sincere? When he'd told him that he took her home the night before, he had not seemed to question his sincerity. Callaghan wouldn't beat around the bush. He'd go straight to the point.

"Okay, good to know. Don't worry, Callaghan, I'll find her. I'm his partner, I have some ideas where to go and check first." He turned around to the sound of his bedroom door and watched McNally tiptoe to the kitchen counter in his black shirt. She smiled sheepishly and waved her hand at him. He held up his finger and frowned.

"Thanks man, I owe you," the detective sighed. "I'm up to my neck in that Devon case or I would have helped. Keep me posted on your progress will you?"

"I will," Sam hang up. He couldn't take his eyes off her legs, off her hair. Off her. _So much for keeping your feelings in check_. "It was Callaghan. He's worried."

"Oh…" That was all she was able to say. "What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up?"

He poured her some coffee, adding cream and sugar, and perched on a stool. "I figured you needed the rest. I went to the station, Best is giving you a day off. And I'm supposed to find you. Everyone thinks you're awol."

"But I'm not," she frowned. "Where's my cell? I got to call Luke."

"First, you have to listen to me. I bought you something to eat. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know what's got into me last night. Maybe the flu or something."

"Yeah, could be. But that's not what I'm asking. How are you feeling now?"

She stared at him. He could almost hear her mind reeling. Her mouth quivered. "Well, good… I think." She sank her teeth into the pastry and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." Taking in the rose he'd left in the kitchen, "is it for me?" she asked, expectantly.

"Yep, I thought that it would cheer you up. To be honest, I didn't picture you like the crying type, McNally."

"I'm not! Like I said, I don't know…"

"No sweat. We'll figure it out. Before you call in the cavalry, let me brief you." He did his best to go straight to the point.

"You didn't have to lie on my behalf," she said.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he stated matter-of-factly. She blushed and hid behind a curtain of dishevelled hair. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"Thank you," she said in a low voice. "I'll take a shower and get out of your hair."

"No rush. I took a day off. You have to see a doctor Andy, something's wrong." She opened her mouth to protest. "I don't mean a shrink, even if it would be a good idea after this op. After all, you thought you could beat out a gun."

She chuckled. "No I didn't not!"

"And you thought that I was dead."

Her head sank to her chest. "But you weren't."

"Doesn't change a thing." He paused. When she remained silent, he pointed to her cell on the coffee table. "I muted it. Don't be surprised if you have like a hundred messages. People were worried about you McNally. Just don't blow our cover, okay?"

She nodded and hopped down, trotting to the couch. She settled in, checked her log, sipping on her coffee. She frowned a couple of times and finally sat it back on the table. She turned back to him but he was busy making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Why am I even here?" she asked.

"You're my partner and you're my friend. I would do the same for Oliver or Jerry. I told you already. You're of no use to me on patrol if you're getting emotional because you see a cat or an old lady cross the street."

She smiled. "I really think it's the flu." Her face changed and she got up, her brow furrowed. "I…"

She dashed out to the bathroom and slammed the door. He heard her heaving over the toilet. After a few minutes, she was back, looking stressed and exhausted. "See," she managed to say, "stomach flu."

He sat on the couch and looked her up and down. "Did you feel dizzy and nauseous at random times of the day lately?" he asked gently.

"Yes! It's been a couple of days now. I feel terrible, not like myself actually."

"You're tired, and hungry…"

"Yes!"

"And," he hesitated for one split second. "… your breasts are swollen, tender.."

"My breasts aren't any of your business!"

"Of course they are. McNally, you don't need to see a doctor right now, what you need is to pee on a stick."


	6. Chapter 6

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**UNEXPECTED**_

_I know, it took me like forever to update this story, please please forgive me! And seriously guys, __thanks for all the reviews etc... and everything ;)_

-o-

**Part ****5**

**December 16**

"Come on McNally! Aren't you at least pleased that this shift is over?"

"Who's doing the paper work today?" She watched him expectantly, pointing an adamant finger in his direction. A stray lock of hair blocked her view and she tucked it behind her ear briskly. "Not that I'm complaining, but I'm not your rookie any more. I figured it should be your turn once in a while."

"Good," he nodded. They spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence. "Did you tell him yet?" he said, his eyes not leaving the road.

"Tell him what?" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"McNally," he groaned. "We've been over that already."

She looked down, shaking her head gently. "No, not yet."

"Okay," he stated, choosing not to push the issue any further. The last thing he wanted was Andy McNally coming back to the barn in tears. He pulled over on the parking lot in front of the 15 Division, stopped the car and turned to her. "I know what you're thinking."

"I doubt that," she snapped, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Believe me, I know. You think that as long as you don't tell him, it's not real. Am I wrong or what?"

She opened the passenger door, got out, grabbed her gear on the back seat and slammed the door. "No, you're right," she snapped. She walked away.

"You bet I am!" he beamed, trotting after her. "Andy, follow my advice, you've got to tell him."

"I wish I knew how," she mumbled, walking past him inside the station. He held the door and followed her.

"Of course you know," he mused.

"No, I don't. I don't even know how to tell you… never mind."

"Tell me what? You're afraid that you didn't buy me the perfect Christmas present?"

"Ah, ah! If you expect me to give you anything, you're sorely mistaken," she smiled.

"Hey, don't get all upset, I never said I'll get you a pony. You shouldn't be riding anyway. Doctor's order."

She chuckled. "You're so predictable."

"Yep, but at least you're no longer mad at me."

"I wasn't mad, Sam, it's just… I don't know."

"You know. Your mood swings, the nausea, the…" he waved his hand to her chest, "well you know, that's why you got to tell him."

"But it's not like I planned to be pregnant!" she said in a low voice, her eyes scanning the bullpen. "We were being really caref…"

"Huh, too much details McNally," he placed the palms of his hands on his ears and shook his head.

"Sorry." She stopped abruptly and faced him. "Sam, Luke bought a house."

"I know that. And what has it got to do with anything?"

"And I'm moving in with him in a couple of weeks."

"That's another reason to tell him," he said bluntly. He shrugged. "What do you expect? That he won't notice? Eventually your schedule will be in synch," he said with a smirk, "and he'll come to his senses." She gave him a stern stare. "Maybe you've not read the whole book yet, but it's hard to miss after a few weeks."

"I'm only seven weeks, no one can notice."

"I did." He made a show at staring at her breasts. "That's pretty obvious if you ask me."

"Yeah, I know. They are all over the place," she chuckled, feeling the red creeping on her cheeks. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't talk to you like that."

"Probably," he nodded, his mouth twitching. "But I'm your partner, I'm here for you, even if there's more of you." He stepped away from her, avoiding an imaginary punch.

"I know you are." She stopped in front her desk and turned to him but his face was unreadable. His hand fidgeted on his belt buckle and he simply smiled. "What should I do? I mean, how would you like to learn that your girl is… you know?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I've never been in a relationship long enough to even think about the children part. I guess, keep it simple. Callaghan likes facts. Don't oversell it."

"Okay," she nodded obediently. She sat down and revived her screen. "So are you going to help me with the paper work or what?"

He sat beside her, placed his elbow on the desk and leaned towards her. "What is it McNally? You're not sure you want to keep it?"

"Of course I want to! And if Luke prefers to look the other way, well, I guess I'll have to deal with it alone. I don't mind. Traci can do it, I think I can."

"You understand that it'll change everything right? Probably desk duty for a while, no undercover op with you partner…"

She nodded. "I do. But I'm keeping it. That's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know, despite the mood swings and the sore you know what and my back that's killing me, it seems like the right thing to do."

"Okay. You know I can help, don't you?"

"Really? How?"

"Let's not get carried away. One step at a time." He came closer, his face a mere foot away from hers. "What about your appointment with the doc? Do you need a ride, someone to hold your hand?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course."

"Okay," she grinned. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He stood up and gave his belt a tug. "You don't really need me to do the paper work, do you?" he said, working his dimples as hard as he could.

She chuckled. "No, go ahead, I'll meet you at the Penny later. I'm going to be here a half hour tops."

"Fine."

"Fine. And Andy, I mean it, you know."

"I know."

**December 18**

"Are we done here? Because there's some people whose problems I should probably be looking into right now," he joked, his voice barely covering the obnoxious holiday season songs playing in the background. They elbowed their way to the exit.

"You're the one who said that I could ask for help!" she protested when they finally emerged on the parking lot.

"Christmas shopping wasn't exactly what I had in mind," he took a handful of bags from her and opened the door of his truck. She settled down while he dropped the bags on the back seat.

"I think I'm all set."

"Glad to hear that," he said very seriously, putting the car in gear. He checked the mirror and left his parking spot.

"Except for your present," she added, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I don't need a present," he frowned, shooting an annoyed glance in her direction.

"Of course you do. Don't be difficult. Everyone deserves a present, it's Christmas, huh?" She leaned on the door, pressing her head against the cold glass. She closed her eyes and relaxed. The morning sickness was over but her back ached all the time. She sighed.

He resisted asking her if she was okay for the umpteenth time these last couple of days. "I won't even be around for Christmas."

"Oh, really, you won't?" Immediately, she felt the tears welling up. She wiped her eyes hastily. "I didn't gather you'd be gone." She wiggled in her seat and finally turned to him. "You never told me!"

"I won't be far. I'm going to spend a few days at Sarah's. Uncle's duty!" he exclaimed.

"I see," she said, picturing Sam playing video games and building Lego Hogwarts. "How old are they?"

"Lea is seventeen and Matt sixteen."

"Not really children then."

"Nope. Lea is going to college next fall. Matt is into marine biology."

"I see," she said again. Her stomach churned. She glanced away, staring outside.

"Do you want to come with me? I could use the company…"

"Are you serious? What about Luke?"

"Who?"

"Very funny!"

"It's your call Andy. I figured that you're not telling him you're pregnant for a reason. Am I right?"


	7. Chapter 7

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**UNEXPECTED**_

I'm sorry it's been like forever since i gave you an update. here's one page, i know it's short, but it's a start! thanks again for all the love and support :o)

-o-

**Part ****6**

**December ****26**

"You all have your assignments, Christmas was only yesterday, keep up the spirit," Staff Sergeant Frank Best said, jogging down the stand.

Andy McNally scanned the parade room, her eyes throwing daggers. They locked briefly on Sam Swarek's who was perched near the door at his usual spot. When he smiled back, she jumped from her chair, storming outside looking pissed.

Oliver Shaw purposely turned his head and gave his friend a meaningful glare. "Isn't it love or what?" he piped softly, only for Sam's benefit.

Sam simply ignored the sarcasm and followed his partner to the bullpen. She was busy at her desk. "What is it now?" he asked calmly, stopping a mere foot away from her. She didn't even bother to turn around or answer. He hung his head and sighed. "Is it because of the booking thing?" he insisted.

That made her swirl on the balls of her feet. She faced him, her animated face radiating anger. "The booking thing? This is fun for you, huh?" She slammed a stack of files on the desk.

"Fun? Come on McNally," he lowered his voice, "I have it on very good authority that you didn't indulge into reckless drinking during your day off, so what's wrong?"

"You had Best transfer me to booking, that's what's wrong." She poked at his chest with her finger, oblivious of her fellow officers shooting glances in their direction.

He ran his thumbs in his belt and smiled. "That's right."

"You're not even going to deny it?"

He rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air. "Why would I? I asked him. He concurred. Problem solved."

"Except that there is no problem to solve to begin with!"

Brows furrowed, he came closer and whispered in her ear. "You're making a show of yourself, officer McNally. Do you mind if we take this conversation elsewhere?" He grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the next interview room, eliciting snide comments and howls from their fellow officers. She walked past him and he glared pointedly at the crowd before closing the door behind them. "Get down off your high horse, Andy. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I'm just trying to help. You were kind of tired lately. It was either desk duty or booking. At least booking is…"

"Fun? No it's not. To take the suspect's information, search her, the fingerprints, the photographs, it's not fun. If you don't want to be your partner, at least, say it to my face. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!"

"Yes, it shows."

She turned to the two-way mirror. "No, it doesn't!" she protested.

"Andy, that's not what I meant."

"Of course it is. Listen, I'm tired, all right? I'm pregnant, that is to be expected." He grinned, making her even more furious. "I'm not crippled!" she shouted, getting closer.

He could see tears welling up in her eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. "Would you calm down for one minute? Please," he added after a meaningful pause. His right hand brushed down her arm. Her eyes shot at his hand and he quickly let go. He sighed, leaning towards her to be at her eye level. "I figured that you didn't tell anyone… yet?" he trailed, looking concerned. "What is it Andy? I understand that you want to keep it a secret here, at the Division, but why can't you tell your boyfriend?" He gave her plenty of time to answer, but she shrugged off his hand and looked down. "You want to keep it, the baby, right? You know you'll have to tell him, eventually. You're running out of time, I'm surprised he didn't notice the change."

"What change? You told me it doesn't show."

"Well, depends," he stared at her breasts. "I'm not your boyfriend but… what are you? A C cup on the verge of D?"

"We're not having this conversation."

"Okay. Booking it is."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Of course not, just being civil and making conversation."

"Right. I had a crappy Christmas if you must know. I was not expecting more crap from you." He smiled again. She swirled away from him, cursing between her teeth at her poor choice of words. She crossed her arms on her chest defensively. The last two days, she'd rather forget about, if she had the chance. Christmas was very special to her dad and her since her mother had left. And three was definitely a crowd. But Sam kept pushing, ignoring her inner turmoil.

"Sarah and the kids are great, thanks for asking."

"Christmas Eve dinner with my father and Luke," she stated without looking up. "Then midnight mass. The usual."

"Christmas Eve dinner with Callaghan is the usual?" he realized that he sounded hurt but it was too late to take it back.

That certainly made her tick because she faced him immediately. "He's been very supportive of my dad since he entered that program, if you must know. With the AA meetings and all…"

"So, I take it you had no choice," he said, in a futile attempt to appear detached.

"That's not what I said!"

"That's exactly what you said." He might as well give up his act right now. He couldn't even convince himself. "Did you tell Tommy… about… you know…" He waved a hand at her midsection.

"We're not doing this."

"Sorry Andy. You're right, it's not my place. But you of all people can understand that an emotional cop is a potential risk."

"And why's that? Because the great Sam Swarek says it is? I'm not emotional."

"Of course you are! Look at you, your hormones are going to get the better of you. You're crying all the time, you're moody and the next minute you bounce all over the place, it's a common side-effect."

"I'm not buying it Sam, you're just overprotective. I'm your partner, not your wife."

"Same thing."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm supposed to have your back and you're supposed to have mine. So, the math is clear."

"How so? You seriously think that I can't have your back? Then, you're right, we do have a problem." She started pacing. She stopped abruptly. "And yet, you'd never question Noelle!"

His eyebrows rocketed to his scalp. "What has it got to do with anything?"

"Ahh," she grinned. "I guess I'm not the only one with a secret then. If you'd excuse me, I've got work to do. Officer." She opened the door and walked briskly across the bullpen. He took a deep breath and left the room.

"Chris, I'm sure Gail knows something. Please, I won't tell a soul," Dov was begging.

"Epstein, when you're ready," Sam said in a stern voice.


End file.
